Union of the Snake
by darkest demon child
Summary: Draco gets dragged along by Pansy to her best friend Hermione's engagement party and finds out that a certain Boy-Who-Lived is a VERY good singer. Wait...Harry singing? Draco LIKING IT? HD slash


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned famous 80s' songs and the awesome characters from Harry Potter, I don't, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I have for getting DVDs!!!!!!

Story written by: Youko

Summary: Draco gets dragged along by Pansy to her best friend Hermione's engagement party, and finds that a certain Boy-Who-Lived is VERY good at singing. Wait...Hermione and Pansy friends? Harry singing? Draco LIKING it? What is this madness?

Warnings: You know, there should be a song that says "Slash slash slash slash...it's everywhere but there's never enough of it...slash slash slash slash...this has slash slash slash slash." Really, there should be a song that goes like that. The moral of this crazy song that I made up on the spot; this fic has slash, so if you don't like guys getting it on with other guys then don't read. Also, if you don't like complete randomness then you probably won't like this fic either.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

Rating: PG-13

A/n: This fic is a special birthday present to my pal Katie G, my fellow Chaos Girl (see my fic Not Another Karaoke Party if you don't know what Chaos Girls are). KUV YA KATIE G, HAPPY B-DAY!!!!! And sorry this is about a month late :D

Hope you like my random little fic!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me again why we're going to the Weasel and the Weasel-to-be's engagement party?" whined Draco Malfoy to his life-long friend Pansy Parkinson.

"Because, Draco my dear, Hermione is my friend and I am not going to miss this party! Now stop whining and get the bottle of wine out of the fridge," replied Pansy as she applied some hair spray to her blond hair.

Sulking, Draco shuffled into the kitchen to retrieve the said bottle of wine. He still didn't understand why he, Draco Malfoy, had to accompany Pansy to something as stupid as an engagement party for two of his old nemesis'. Not to mention that his all time arch-rival, Harry Potter, would probably be there too.

As he stalked back into the very spacious bathroom, 'The damn girl just needed to have a house with the biggest bathroom ever known to Muggle and/or Wizard kind, didn't she?' thought Draco just before he began his whining tirade again. "Ok fine, I see why YOU are going to the stupid party, but why am I going? Key word being 'I'."

"Because it's good for you to get out of the Manor and see all our old friends again."

"I don't see how seeing my old NEMESIS' is good for me, Pansy."

"Oh come on. How bad could it be?"

"Hmm...I don't know, let me take a moment to think about this. You know what's coming up? The Weasel's bright red face screaming curses at me, the Mudblood crying on his shoulder for me ruining her perfectly planned party, and Scar Face punching the living daylights out of me. Not to mention all the other Gryffindorks throwing their own kicks, punches, and curses at me too," replied Draco.

"You are so negative all the time, Draco. Can't you at least be a little optimistic? I know that Hermione was practically ecstatic when I told her that I was bringing you along with me," stated Pansy as she applied a last touch of sheer lip-gloss to her already coated lips. Turning around to look her friend directly in the face, she asked, "Do I look alright?"

The other blond rolled his eyes. "You look fine. Why do you even care? It's not like you're going to elope with the Weasel. You aren't, are you?"

Pansy snorted. "What do you think? I may love Hermione to death, in a non lesbian way of course, but I can NOT for the life of me understand her choice in men."

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks she's clinically insane. Now, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you dragging me along?"

The young woman's face flushed slightly and she looked at her feet. "Well...umm...it's kind of a long story...."

Draco tapped his foot. "One which I'm waiting to hear."

"Well...Lavender's going to be there...and..."

"...You want me to pose as your boyfriend so you can prove to her that you've gotten over her," finished Draco with an exasperated sigh.

Pansy looked at him. "Please, Drake?"

He sighed again. "Yes, as long as you never call me that again. And remember, you owe me. You know how much I hate pretending to be interested in girls."

Pansy grinned knowingly at his turned back as they walked outside to Apparate to the Weasley apartment, which was on the border of Wizard London. "Oh don't worry, I'll pay you back in full time, with a little extra on the side," she murmured as her friend disappeared with a slight 'pop.'

xxx

From the moment he Apparated at the front door of the Weasley apartment, Draco's scowl began working overtime. As soon as Pansy appeared beside him, she linked her arm with his and knocked on the door.

Here is a small segment of Draco's thoughts: 'Oh dear God I'm going to die...'

Here is another segment when the door opened to reveal Ron Weasley: 'Gaaahhh I'm gonna die I'm gonna die.'

Pansy rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head with her free hand. "You aren't going to die you moron. Now come on, everyone's expecting us!" she scolded.

Draco looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "You were talking out loud again."

"Yeah mate, it's a little creepy," added Ron from the doorway.

Draco looked at him, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "You...you just called me mate!"

"Um...yeah? So?"

The blond still stared at him in shock, though his eyes were back down to their original size. "Don't you usually refer to friends as mates?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, well, about that. I figure...actually Hermione figures that since you're here I might as well put the past behind me and at least TRY to get along with you. Plus what with..."

Before Ron could finish his sentence however Hermione ran up from behind, slung her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "Love, are you going to stand in the doorway all night or are you going to let our guests in?" she asked sweetly.

Ron blushed as red as his hair before stuttering "Um...let...let them in?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and stepped forward quickly into the apartment, dragging a still very confused Draco in after her. Letting go of the poor blond she threw her arms around her friend in a hug of gigantic proportions. "Hermy!!! I'm so happy for you!!" she squealed in delight.

Hermione groaned. "Pans, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Hermy? It makes me sound like a boy or a Muggle frog puppet."

Pansy giggled. "Oh you know you love it."

"No, I really don't."

Ron snickered silently and pulled Draco away towards the living room. "Come on, they could go on like that for hours."

"Don't I know it..." muttered Draco, earning him twin glares from the young women with very good hearing. "So We...Ron, who else is here so far?"

"Oh not too many people, just you, Pansy, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and Luna. Oh yeah, and Harry of course."

The blond's eyebrow rose up elegantly. "Brown isn't here?"

Ron looked at him in confusion. "Brown? Oh, you mean Lavender? No...she...um...had a last minute obligation and couldn't come."

Grey eyes narrowed slightly. "Why do I get the feeling that she was never invited in the first place and Pansy was lying when she used that excuse to get me to come?"

Ron blushed guiltily and opened his mouth to speak when Seamus bounded out of the living room and plowed right into him. "Whoops, sorry there Ron. Gotta get some more drinks for everyone," he chirped cheerfully, then turned to see Draco. "Hey, Blondie's here! All right, we have a new victim!"

Draco's eyes widened slightly, and he backed away from the Irishman instinctively. "What do you mean, victim?"

"He means that the karaoke has started," said Hermione from his right.

Draco nearly jumped three feet in the air at her statement. "AH! Granger, please don't EVER do that again! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Of course she isn't. Why would we give you such a nice, peaceful way out of life?" came a deep, familiar voice from farther down the hallway.

Grey eyes widened slightly as a tall young man, almost four inches taller than him himself, with shoulder length messy black hair and brilliant green eyes dressed in a tight black T-shirt and dark green pants stepped out of the shadows. 'Is that...?'

Ron rolled his eyes. "Way to be dark and sinister, Harry. Honestly, can't you find a different sense of humor that doesn't involve having death references at ever other joke?" he asked in exasperation.

'Oh my god it is. Daammmnnnn he's good looking without his glasses,' thought Draco as his mouth opened and he gaped at the young man before him.

Pansy, who had come up on Draco's left, snickered and whispered in his ear, "You're drooling you know."

Draco somehow managed to tear his eyes from the sex god (in his opinion, anyway. And wasn't he always right?) standing across from him to glare at his grinning "date". "I am not!" he whispered back in irritation.

"Of course you aren't," said Pansy in an unbelieving tone.

"Well, this be all fun and grand, but we have a contest to continue! So, lets hope to it!" said Seamus as he attempted to grab Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who was a good six feet away from them. After a moment, the Irishman gave up and settled on just grabbing Draco, dragging him along as he grabbed Harry, who was now leaning against the wall smirking, and then dragging the two young men into the living room, the other three following them.

Everyone looked up as the grinning Seamus literally skipped into the room pulling along a sputtering Draco and a snickering Harry. Pushing the two old enemies onto one of the two couches that still had room on it, he plopped himself down on Dean's lap, causing Draco to raise his eyebrow again. Of course Harry saw this, and leaned over to whisper into the blonde's ear, lips just barely missing the sensitive skin. "They've been a couple since Graduation," he said softly in that deep, slightly husky voice of his.

Draco barely managed to repress a shiver as he felt the breath of the vanquisher of Voldemort brush his ear in a very sensual way. "Really now. I had my doubts about Finnigan being straight, but I never would have guessed that Thomas would swing that way too," he replied, trying very hard to keep a calm voice.

"Well, you'd be surprised how many things you don't know about us Gryffindors," was all Harry managed to whisper back before Ron stood in front of everyone and cleared his throat rather loudly to get their attentions.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming and helping me and 'Mione celebrate our engagement. And now because Seamus has threatened to castrate me in my sleep, which would NOT be a very good thing, we're going to have a little karaoke contest, and the winner will get...um...what do they get again, Seamus?"

Seamus grinned. "A big bear hug from me!"

Dean, Neville, and Ron rolled their eyes, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Pansy giggled, while Draco snorted and Harry snickered. "So...yeah. Lets get this damn thing over with so I can kick you guys out and me and 'Mione can have own private party," said Ron in a mischievous tone, which of course earned him a slap upside the head from a blushing Hermione.

"Ok so anyway, who's going first?" asked Ron.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Oh no, I'm not going first!" cried the red head.

"Yes you are, you're our host. You GOTTA go first," replied Seamus.

"At least you get to pick your songs, we could have embarrassed you and made you sing Toxic you know," added Ginny.

"But...I can't sing!"

"That's the whole point of karaoke, Ron. You make a fool out of yourself," stated Dean.

"Argh. Oh all right, I'll do it!" said Ron, grumbling as he flipped through his CD collection, which was quite extensive as both he and Hermione were well paid Aurors working for the new Minister of Magic, Severus Snape. (a/n: Tehehe the wizarding world is doomed.)

Finally deciding on Fell In Love With A Girl by the White Stripes, a band Draco had never heard of and assumed to be made up of Muggles, Ron put the CD into his sound system, picked up the mic, and began singing.

Fell in love with a girl 

_I fell in love once and almost completely_

_She's in love with the world_

_But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading_

_She turns and says "are you alright?"_

_I said "I must be fine cause my heart's still beating"_

"_Come and kiss me by the riverside yeah_

_Bobby said he fine he don't consider it cheating" now_

_Red hair with a curl_

_Mellow roll for the flavor_

_And the eyes for peeping_

_Can't keep away from the girl_

_These two sides of my brain_

_Need to have a meeting_

Draco decided that while Ron wasn't a banshee, he definitely wasn't the next Justin Timberlake, as he had the tendency to stumble over some words and sing out of key. He also decided that he was going to faint pretty soon from sitting so close to Harry, who, at the moment, smelled rather sweetly of peaches and roses. 'Must have just taken a shower,' he mused as he continued listening to Ron's singing.

Can't think of anything to do yeah 

_My left brain knows that all love is fleeting_

_She's just looking for something new_

_Well I said it once but it bears repeating now_

Fell in love with a girl 

_I fell in love once and almost completely_

_She's in love with the world_

_But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading_

_She turns and says "are you alright?"_

_I said "I must be fine cause my heart's still beating"_

"_Come and kiss me by the riverside yeah_

_Bobby said he fine he don't consider it cheating" now_

Can't think of anything to do yeah 

_My left brain knows that all love is fleeting_

_She's just looking for something new_

_Well I said it once but it bears repeating now_

Everyone snickered slightly as the blushing Ron handed the mic over to his fiancé. "Here, it's your turn," he said as he sat down next to Harry and hid his burning face in his hands.

Hermione looked at the other three girls, grinning. "We know just what we want to do. But...we need one more person. Hmmm...who should be the other girl?" asked Hermione innocently.

Pansy smirked. "How about Draco? He looks enough like a girl."

Draco squeaked and tried to be eaten by the couch. "There is NO WAY I'm singing up there! Especially as a girl!!!!!!!"

Luna and Ginny snickered. "Oh well, it was worth the look on his face if anything else," said Luna sadly.

"It's ok, we can do it with only four," replied Ginny as she hooked up three more mics to the sound system.

The music started, and the four girls began their song.

"You just walk in, I make you smile 

_It's cool but you don't even know me_

_You take an inch, I run a mile _

_Can't win you're always right behind me._

_And we know that you could go and find some other,_

_Take or leave it or just don't even bother._

_Caught in a craze, it's just a phase_

_Or will this be around forever._

Don't you know it's going too fast? 

_Racing so hard you know it won't last._

_Don't you know, what can't you see?_

_Slow it down, read the signs so you know just where you're going_

_Stop right now, thank you very much_

_I need somebody with a human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby gotta have some fun_

_Do do...always be together_

_Ba da...stay that way forever_

_And we know that you could go and find some other_

_Take or leave it 'cause we've always got each other_

_You know who you are and yes, you're gonna break down_

_You've crossed the line so you're gonna have to turn around_

Don't you know it's going too fast? 

_Racing so hard you know it won't last._

_Don't you know, what can't you see?_

_Slow it down, read the signs so you know just where you're going_

_Stop right now, thank you very much_

_I need somebody with a human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby gotta have some fun_

xxx

And so the part commenced. After the girls' performance of Stop by The Spice Girls, Neville and Dean sang Fight For Your Right To Party by the Beastie Boys, Seamus sang The Reason by Hoobastank (a/n: last note I swear. HOOBASTANK RULES THE WORLD!!! Sorry, major Hoobastank fangirl here. Carry on), and Draco ended up singing Crawling by Linkin Park with Ron. But not willingly, of course.

It was now time for the last song to be sung, and of course the only one left to go was Harry. The raven-haired young man, who was grinning slightly the whole time, took the mic that was handed to him from Ron, pulled out a CD that was near the back of the large case, and pressed Play. The sound of a popular 80s song filled the room as Harry began singing, looking directly at a certain blond.

_Telegram force and ready_

_I knew this was a big mistake_

_There's a fine line drawing_

_My senses together_

_And I think it's about to break_

_If I listen close I can hear them singers oooh oooh _

_Voices in your body coming through on the radio ooh ooh_

_The Union of the Snake is on the climb_

_Moving up it's gonna race it's gonna break_

_Through the borderline_

_Nightshades on a warning_

_Give me strength_

_At least give me a light_

_Give me anything, even sympathy_

_There's a chance you could be right_

_If I listen close I can hear them singers oohh oooh_

_Voices in your body coming through on the radio ooh ooh_

_The Union of the Snake is on the climb_

_Moving up it's gonna race it's gonna break_

_Through the borderline_

_The Union of the Snake is on the climb_

_Moving up it's gonna race it's gonna break_

_Through the borderline_

Draco just watched this little performance with wide eyes and an open mouth. 'Ummm...umm....gah ok I admit it. I'm lost. Why is he singing about snakes, and looking at me the whole time? I mean, sure I'm a snake, but he's not. Wait...he's a parseltongue. But that doesn't count! Oh who am I kidding. I don't care why he's singing about snakes. He's hooottttt!!!' were the thoughts floating through the blonde's head as the others around him started cheering for the young man. After the guitar solo was over, Harry began the song again, only instead of standing up in front of everyone swaying to the music, he walked over and sat right on a very shocked Draco's lap.

If I listen close I can hear them singers, oooh ooh Voices in your body coming through on the radio, ooh ooh The Union of the Snake is on the climb Moving up it's gonna race it's gonna break Through the borderline The Union of the Snake is on the climb It's gonna race it's gonna break Gonna move up to the borderline 

By now Harry had moved his body so close to Draco's that they were sitting chest to chest he seductively sang the lyrics to the song into the blonde's ear, making him shiver with pleasure. Both young men were completely oblivious to the wolf whistles and one gag coming from their friends (the gagging was coming from Ron).

The Union of the Snake is on the climb Moving up it's gonna race it's gonna break Through the borderline The Union of the Snake is on the climb It's gonna race it's gonna break 

_Gonna move up to the borderline_

Just as the music drifted slowly to a stop in the background a smirking Harry Potter closed his soft lips over those of a very shocked yet happy Draco Malfoy. The next moment they were no longer in the Granger-Weasley apartment, but in a much bigger flat decorated in black, silver, green, and red kissing hungrily on a black leather couch.

Draco moaned softly as he found himself on his back with Harry straddling his hips as his silky tongue explored his mouth. Whimpering slightly when the other man pulled away mouth away only to gasp for breath and then quickly latch itself onto his neck.

"Mmm...Harry?" he moaned into the other's ear.

"Yes, Draco?" whispered Harry back.

"When?"

Harry chuckled. "Probably since seventh year. You?"

"Definitely since I saw you at the apartment. But before? I'd say sixth year."

Both groaned as Draco thrust his hips up when Harry bit lightly down on his pulse point. "Mmmm enough talking," mumbled Harry as he scooped the blond up into his arms and began to walk in the direction of his bedroom.

All Draco could do was moan in anticipation of the happiest night of his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Hope you liked! This didn't turn out nearly as good as I'd hoped, but I am happy with my ending. Pretty please review, and if you liked this fic check out my other Harry Potter fics on my other account, darkest demon child, or just wait until I come out with more for this account. Youko out!


End file.
